<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You again by Special Agent FUNK (RavenRune)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119506">You again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRune/pseuds/Special%20Agent%20FUNK'>Special Agent FUNK (RavenRune)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Resident Evil 3 Remake, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Working title, in the future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRune/pseuds/Special%20Agent%20FUNK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been friends for quite a long time already, but it had always been difficult for them to stay in touch as much as they wanted to, as Carlos felt forced to endlessly wander the Americas to avoid getting captured by those who had wanted him dead over the years.</p><p>Now, after the Raccoon City incident, he shows up at her doorstep again, completely shattered, because he needs her to help him figure out what to do next, even if that might put her life in danger, too. </p><p>As always, she lets him in.<br/>[On hiatus]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Oliveira &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It has been a full 7,5 years since I last wrote fanfiction for Resident Evil on ff.net, so I am a little bit rusty and perhaps even slightly anxious about posting this here. That's also why this is short, I am unsure about whether I should continue writing this or not.<br/>Note: In this, Carlos is from Brazil.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>It had been a rather long time since she had last seen him. They had drifted apart on numerous occasions, only to be reunited for a day or two before he left again. And while she did miss him at times, she knew it was hard for him to stay in one place for too long, considering his past.</p></div><div class=""><p>When she did see him again, however, standing in her doorway, she immediately knew something was wrong. </p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>She knew this for two reasons. First of all, he always showed up at her place after a traumatic event, for reasons she never quite understood, and two, she could see it in his eyes. His dark eyes would look even darker, and he would be avoiding her gaze, fidgeting until she let him in. It was one of the few occasions he wouldn’t be talking her head off the way he would be if he was in a good mood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And as always, she would let him in again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Carlos...“ She stared at the tall man in her doorway, feeling a mixture of anxiety and, perhaps... anger? Or was it affection? She wasn’t sure. He always made her feel too many things at the same time, so for now, she’d just ignore her own emotions and deal with the matter at hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t look at her. “Hey <em>fofinha</em>... You... eh... do you mind if...” His voice barely audible, he didn’t even bother finishing his sentence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come.” She stepped aside to let him in and just pointed towards the living room of her small house, her heart suddenly beating a lot faster than before she’d opened the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He walked past her, carefully avoiding any physical contact, and ended up sitting on her couch, placing his head in his hands, shaking just a bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tea, she decided. She had just been making tea for herself, so within a minute she was sitting next to him, not too close, with two steaming mugs in front of them. She reached out to him, wanting to place a hand on his back, but decided against it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carlos saw her hand out of the corner of his eye and looked at her, still avoiding her gaze. “You can touch me, ya know, I... I kind of need it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She nodded, placing her hand on him and softly rubbing his lower back. “Carlos, what on earth is going on?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head, and buried it in his hands again. “Oh <em>fofinha</em>, it was hell on earth...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="pOoZl">
<p></p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one focuses a bit on Carlos, his past and his dilemma in regards to joining forces in the war against Umbrella.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kept some things vague on purpose, as I still don't know if I will keep writing this.<br/>Thanks for the kudo, random stranger!</p><p>For those who might be looking for Jill x Carlos, it won't happen. I don't ship them, I'm sorry. I'm terrible with romance, don't understand it one bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month since he had last seen Jill. They had spent a couple of weeks together, he had met some of the other people that had been involved in the mansion incident as well, and they had been very kind to him. They had accepted him into their little group of survivors, and had asked him - no, Jill, had asked him to join forces with them in their determination to bring Umbrella down.</p><p>Carlos had been at a loss for words. It’s not that he wasn’t willing to fight, that he in any way, shape or form approved of anything Umbrella had done, but he had a hard time making a decision. His life had always consisted of violence or war, he grew up with it. It was a normal thing to him. No matter where his family had moved in South America, there had always been violence, as they had not been able to afford housing in the more expensive areas, so he had never known any better.</p><p>And then, after his father had been whisked away from their little home to be moved to a concentration camp in God-knows-where, Carlos had come into contact with some groups of people who, at the time, had made a lot of sense to him. The things they wanted to see in the world, he had wanted to see too. And they were fighting. Fighting for freedom, fighting for their rights, fighting for their families.</p><p>Carlos had wanted that too. To fight for and protect his family. Because his mother and two sisters deserved so much better than the hand they’d been dealt.</p><p>So he, too, had taken up arms, while only still in his teens. And he had fought. And he had killed. He was responsible for, by his estimates, the deaths of at least two dozen other human beings, who, in retrospect, very probably also had families of their own.</p><p>He had fought and he had killed. Laid traps. Ambushed. Stolen. Destroyed. All for a cause that, at least now, seemed a little bit idiotic. He had been so naive. Hell, he knew he was still naive today. But even now he’d swear on his mother’s life, he had meant well.</p><p>Everything had ended when he had been captured and sentenced to death. Sitting in a crowded cell for weeks on end, barely getting any food or water, he had been so afraid. Not for himself, Carlos had never feared death, but for his family. For his friends. For his mother, who had lost her husband. For his oldest sister, who wanted nothing more than to see him get a job, get a wife and raise a family. And for his little sister, who had Down’s syndrome and would never be able to understand why her big brother would never return home, just like dad had never returned home.</p><p>But then, as by some divine miracle, there was Umbrella.</p><p>Joining Umbrella at the time had felt like a new lease on life. A chance to do something different, something important, perhaps something good. The information they were given was rather vague, and he realized that the other men and women at the training facilities also had a history of crime, but the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service had sounded good. To fight bioterrorism, that’s what they were told. To save. To help. To rescue people. That had sounded fantastic to Carlos.<br/>
Also, the pay was pretty good, so maybe he could’ve finally helped with his little sister’s hospital bills, too.</p><p>All of that was in the past now, though. The present consisted of making a tough decision he wasn’t ready to make. At least not yet.</p><p>So Carlos had told Jill he couldn’t do it. At least not yet, but maybe later. He had hugged Supercop tightly and left.</p><p>Now he had left the safety of the little group of survivors, and he had decided to go visit an old friend. A friend he barely ever saw, but if he did see her, she had always managed to calm him down a little bit. To look at things from a different perspective, and now, he needed her more than ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlos wants to explain to his friend what has been going on, but he can't do it, at least not yet, so he's just looking for comfort.<br/>I don't like writing chapter summaries. Sorry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I managed to write something that's a little longer than previous chapters. I hope someone will enjoy.<br/>Thanks for the new kudos, they are appreciated and make me feel motivated to write more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Carlos saw her hand out of the corner of his eye and looked at her, still avoiding her gaze. “You can touch me, ya know, I... I kind of need it.”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>She nodded, placing her hand on him and softly rubbing his lower back. “Carlos, what on earth is going on?”</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>He shook his head, and buried it in his hands again. “Oh fofinha, it was hell on earth...”</em>
</p><p><br/>
She wasn’t sure what to do. He had come to her after traumatizing events before, but he had never seemed this messed up before. Other times, he had just barged into her house and started rambling about the shit he had seen, but now he just seemed so utterly broken, and she didn’t know how to respond to that. She wasn’t too great with emotions herself, and instead preferred to approach problems from a practical or scientific perspective.<br/>
It’s not that she didn’t have the ability to empathize, she just had a difficult time showing empathy as a result of her own past.</p><p>“Carlos, can you tell me what you need right now?” She asked in a soft tone of voice, feeling somewhat insecure.</p><p>Carlos sighed and shrugged, “I don’t know, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, don’t apologize, it’s okay. Can you at least tell me what happened, then? Maybe there is something I can do for you.” She carefully leaned against his shoulder, not knowing what injuries might be hidden beneath his black long sleeved shirt, as she had noticed some faint bruises and newly acquired scars on his face.</p><p>Feeling a strong desire for physical contact, as he always did when he was feeling miserable, he sat up straight and pulled her into a crushing embrace. “Look, fofinha, it’s not that I don’t, eh, want to tell you? It’s just that right now, I can’t. It’s for your own safety.” He liked the smell of her hair, it reminded him of home, for some reason, even if he wasn’t sure he really had a place to go home to at that moment. It did calm him down a little bit, though, so for a moment he managed to relax.</p><p>She decided to try and relax, ignoring the feeling of her heart still pounding in her chest. “My safety?” She asked, “Are they after you again? Those people that, back then, had sentenced you to death?”</p><p>Carlos shook his head. “This is different. This is worse than anything else that I have seen so far, and I really don’t want Umbre… I really don’t want them to find out about you, hurt you or even kill you. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you.”</p><p>She felt his muscles tense around her body, heard his breath hitch in his throat.<br/>
Umbre…? Umbre-what? She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, trying to calm her racing heart a bit, clear her brain, make sense of the situation. “Were you alone in all this? Was there someone with you, someone you trusted?”</p><p>Carlos nodded. “Yeah, a woman. She was eh... nah, she is a badass motherfucker. I helped her out, she helped me out, and we managed to stay alive, to escape. Afterwards, I spent a couple of weeks with her. We tried to figure out where to go, what to do, how to deal with the shit we were faced with. I tried to take care of her, but she was mainly hellbent on… on revenge?”</p><p>Carlos paused, uncertain of how much he could tell his friend about what had happened and who had been involved. He knew she could be trusted, but he didn’t want to worry her too much, and he especially didn’t want to get her involved in this mess.<br/>
He glanced at her, she seemed to be waiting for him to finish talking.</p><p>“I, she, eh… Jill, her name is Jill, she wants me to join them in the upcoming war that is probably looming over our heads, but I don’t know what to do. I panicked. I needed to get away for a bit, sort things out for myself, so I came to you.” He pulled her a bit closer to him. “I am sorry, fofinha, you were the only one I could think of, and I hate being a burden on you.“</p><p>She softly hummed, just to let him know she was listening to him. “You’re not a burden. You’re one of the few people that can make me laugh no matter what is going on in my life, and you’ve taken care of me too, on occasion.” She hesitated briefly, because she always ended up despising herself every time she admitted to caring about somebody else. It made her feel vulnerable. She did it anyway.</p><p>“I care about you, and the only thing that saddens me is that I always have to miss you for such a long time. It worries me, knowing you’re far away, and not ever knowing if you’ll be back someday,” she stated, rolling her eyes and pushing away the tears that had started to burn behind them. “You are always welcome here.”</p><p>“Goddamnit, fofinha… I’m sorry. It’s hard to get in touch with you as often as I want to. I’ll never forget about you, I promise.” Carlos slumped back into the couch, still keeping one arm around her shoulders. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something to say, but the words wouldn’t come to him. He was absolutely knackered.</p><p>She looked at his face as he heard his stomach rumble. “Carlos, did you eat?”</p><p>He shook his head, eyes still closed. “I’m so fucking tired.”</p><p>“Okay.” She stood up and lightly ran a hand through his massive mop of hair. “I’m going to make you something to eat, and then you can wash up a bit and go to sleep in the guest bedroom, alright? We can talk more tomorrow. I won’t push you for answers, but you know full well, whatever we discuss always stays between us. And if you need something, wake me up, alright?”</p><p>Carlos opened his eyes again and nodded. “Obrigado.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually think I have a plot for this, I do at least have some ideas, so other characters are likely to appear at some point in the future. *cough* Nikolai *cough*<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlos misses his family as he is washing up and getting ready to go to sleep.<br/>This is turning into a character study of some sorts.<br/>I apologize for the short chapters, I can't manage anything more at the moment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you once again for the kudos and the comments, I appreciate them greatly, you have no idea.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>He had wanted to go home to see his mother, to hold his mother and to tell her he was sorry. That he was so very sorry for having been such a difficult teenager, for having opted for a life of violence. So very sorry for having worried her for all of those years.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>He had wanted to go home to see his younger sister. To sit next to her and tell her everything was going to be fine. That she shouldn’t worry, because he would always come back. <em>Oh man, is that even true? Will she ever see me again?</em> He wanted to take care of her, to read her stories and to pay for her medical bills. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had wanted to go home to see his older sister. To hug her tightly and to tell her how proud he was of her. How he looked up to her, for having fought her own battles and coming out on top, battle scarred in her own way, but still going strong. And to hold his little niece, who had been born about a year before Raccoon City. He was dying to know what she looks like, how tiny she must be, if she resembles his sister or his future brother in law. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh God, the wedding, would he be there? He </em>
    <strong>
      <em>had</em>
    </strong>
    <em> to be. He had promised to give her away as his father wasn’t around anymore. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had wanted to visit his father, too. The grave, at least. The empty grave, as the body had never been found. He had wanted to place something on it, in front of the rustic, cheap headstone they had managed to get him as a final farewell.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He missed them. The thoughts about his family as he was washing up in his friend’s little bathroom caused the lump in his throat to grow even larger. Carlos suddenly found it hard to breathe, tears burning behind his eyes, ready to start  dripping into the little sink he was standing over at any given moment now. He shook his head, tried to force the thoughts back behind the walls where he usually kept them in his head, and walked out of the bathroom. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was waiting for him, sitting on the couch. It looked like she had made him some soup. Soup was good, as he wasn’t in the mood to eat anything more sustainable. He just wanted to sleep. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey fofinha, do you…” Carlos’ voice trailed off. He didn’t want to talk anymore, either. He was beyond done with this day right now. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You want to sleep,” she stated, matter-of-factly, “you can take the soup into the guestroom, eat it there and go to bed. We’ll talk tomorrow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Relieved, Carlos picked up the bowl of hot chicken soup and glanced at the woman who always seemed to know what he needed. “Thanks,” He started to make his way towards the door, but turned around to face her one more time. “for everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She nodded. “Wake me up if you need me, okay?” Carlos nodded and went through the door, heading upstairs as he heard her voice again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>”I mean it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I will!” He replied, and then softer, “I will.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As she had fallen asleep, covered in some soft blankets she had lying on the couch, she had not been able to hear the noises outside of her door. She had not been able to hear the door being unlocked. She had not been able to see man entering her dark living room and walking towards her sleeping figure.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhh... I have a plot forming in my head. No violence yet, but it is definitely coming.<br/>Again, I am sorry for the short chapters. My brain is messed up 24/7.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos had a difficult time falling asleep that night. The soup had been fine, it had warmed him up a little bit, and the bed was actually surprisingly comfortable.<br/>
His friend had briefly eased his mind a bit, but now, all alone far away from those he had just left behind, he couldn’t get his brain to shut up for more than five seconds, the images of Raccoon City still flooding his brain every single time he closed his eyes.</p><p>Had he made the right decision? Should he have stayed with them? Jill would be fine, she was a badass in every way imaginable, but he still felt guilty over leaving them there, after they had asked him to stay on multiple occasions. </p><p>He could practically hear his mother’s voice in his head now.</p><p>“Meu docinho, it is not your responsibility to take of everybody else. You must be kind, yes, but Carlos, I wish you would learn to sometimes put yourself first.”</p><p>She would then shake her head with a sad smile, ruffle his hair and get back to cooking, or whatever it was she would be doing at that time. </p><p>She had been right, though. He really needed to learn how take care of himself, too, for if he didn’t, he would eventually crash and burn (like he was doing right now) and then he wouldn’t be of use to anyone. </p><p>Finally, after many frustrated attempts at trying to ignore his thoughts and doing breathing exercises, he managed to relax just enough to feel his eyes slowly closing, and his mind drifting off to a deep sleep. </p><p>__</p><p>While Carlos had gone off to bed, his friend was still curled up on the couch, mindlessly watching something on the television. She wanted to go to bed, but her worries about finding someone she cared about in such a panicked state of mind made it difficult for her to relax. The television helped, though. Old reruns of the comedy shows she enjoyed watching calmed her down enough to briefly stop thinking about what on earth was going on with Carlos. </p><p>She’d just sleep on the couch, she decided, because the background noise made her feel safe, and the couch wasn’t uncomfortable by any stretch of the means. Weird, as it had been a hand me down from her mother after moving out of her parents’ house. </p><p>As she had fallen asleep, covered in some soft blankets she had lying on the couch, she had not been able to hear the noises outside of her door. She had not been able to hear the door being unlocked. She had not been able to see man entering her dark living room and walking towards her sleeping figure.</p><p>“Well, what do we have here?” The man muttered under his breath. “You could come in handy.”</p><p>He glanced at the stairs and smirked. “You should have known better, comrade, I do not die that easily.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you notice any idiotic errors I have made, please let me know. English is not my first language.<br/>Thanks for reading, or at least having a look.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>